


Waltzing Naberrie

by Red_Vines



Series: Music and Musicals ala Star Wars [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, The Band Played Waltzing Mathilda - Eric Brogle (Song)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Anakin Skywalker Has Issues, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Cannon-Typical Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Vines/pseuds/Red_Vines
Summary: Based on Eric Brogle’s songThe Band Played Waltzing Mathilda, Anakin/Vader contemplates the futility of the Clone War.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Music and Musicals ala Star Wars [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155614
Kudos: 2





	Waltzing Naberrie

**Author's Note:**

> The song _The Band Played Waltzing Mathilda_ was written by Eric Brogle in 1971 about the seeming futility of World War I. I modified his lyrics to become Anakin/Vader contemplating the futility of the Clone War.

Now when I was a young boy, I carried me pack,

And I lived the hard life of a slave child

From Mos Espa’s Arena to the Dune Sea outback,

Well, I waltzed my Padme all over.

Then a Jedi Knight came, and he told me "Son,

You’re strong with the Force, a Knight you’ll become".

So i won my freedom, might be the Chosen One,

And we ended up marching to war.

And the band played Waltzing Naberrie

As her ship pulled away from the dock

And amidst all the cheers, the flag-waving and tears,

Amid this storm, she was my rock.

And how well I remember that terrible day,

How our blood stained the sand and the water

And of how in that hell that they called Petranaki,

We were butchered like lambs at the slaughter.

Oh and Dooku, he was waiting, he'd primed himself well

Blaster fire rained down and his blue lightning fell 

And in half a day max, he'd blown us all to hell

Nearly blew us right back to the Temple.

But the band played Waltzing Naberrie,

When we stopped to bury our slain.

We buried ours, and the Seps destroyed theirs

Then we started all over again.

And those that were left, well we tried to survive,

In that mad world of blood, death and fire

And for four weary years, I kept myself alive

Though the list of mourned clones still piled higher

Then a big Dark Side fear knocked me arse over head

And when I awoke and my eyesight was red,

And realized what I had done, well I wished I was dead

Never knew there was worse things than dying.

For I'll go no more waltzing Naberrie

All around her Naboo far and free

My heart’s down to dregs, and no hands or legs

No more waltzing Naberrie for me.

So they gathered the crippled, wounded wreck I become

And they shipped me back home to Coruscant

My legless, and armless, near-blind, and insane

Corpse was turned into an Imperial Enforcer

And as my suit emerged from that “surgery”,

I thought of her face and our precious baby

And i hate myself more; I’ll never be free

Don’t deserve sympathy or pity.

But the band played Waltzing Naberrie

As i had to march down the gangway

But nobody cheered, they just stood and stared

Then they turned all their faces away.

And so now every year, on Empire Day,

And I watch the parade pass before me.

And I see my old clones, men, how proudly they march

Reviving old dreams of past glories

And the clones all march slowly, young bones stiff and sore

They're tired old heroes from a forgotten war

And the nat-borns all ask "What are they marching for?"

And I ask meself the same question.

But the band plays Waltzing Naberrie

And the old clones still answer the call,

But as year follows year, more and more disappear

Someday no one will march there at all.

Waltzing Naberrie, Waltzing Naberrie, who'll come a-waltzing Naberrie with me?

And their ghosts may be heard as they march by Lord Sidious

Who'll come a-waltzing Naberrie with me?

### Details

  * **Length:** 0:06:03
  * **File Size:** 5 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/19NsHhdQ9Sw8zMHcxWH8O6vzDbfzwb9Bd/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:** The Band Played Waltzing Mathilda, Eric Brogle 
  * **Author:** [Red_Vines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Vines/pseuds/Red_Vines)
  * **Singer:** [Red_Vines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Vines/pseuds/Red_Vines)




End file.
